Helping Hand
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Having already suffered a great loss Daria is about to lose her love, sanity and perhaps her very life. That is until an old friend comes to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all

The following is the first chapter of a three-chapter fic. I'm currently working on the third chapter and hope to finish it soon. This here is a pilot of sorts, wanted to see if ppl read/like the story and if I should go on with it.

Song used here is Reamon's "Supergirl". What else, rated PG-13 I guess.

English is not my native language so I apologize beforehead for any errors/misspels you may find.

Don't own anything, don't shoot me.

RnR,

God bless!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Tom

Okay, half past nine. It's time to call it a night. Daria's probably worrying so got to get going. But before I go...

"One for the road," I mumbled and reached to re-fill the glass.

"Say what, Tommy?" Lance shouted, leaning over to me. His breath reeked of booze. There were five of us, me and my collegaues, sitting around the table at Big EZ, a downtown Boston - located pub, drinking, laughing, talking aloud. The reason for celebration - a case won by Thomas A. Sloane, attorney-at-law extraordinaire, which also happened to be his first case. My client, a high-tech corporation executive was fired for allegedly being paid by a rival company to corrupt a newly-developed software programm, then sued by his former employer and facing a large fine which would leave him flat broke. But then... enter me. The guy was brought in a verdict of not guilty (and was now planning to fill a counter-claim as he was sure the company made him a scapegoat to cover someone else's blunder). Not bad for a twenty-six years old fresh out of Boston University's School of Law.

"I said one for the road," I responded and emptied a glass of tequila before slamming it down on the table. "I'll be going guys. Enjoy yourselves."

In response came groans of frustration.

"Come on Tom, we're just getting started!"

"It's not even ten o'clock man, where are you going?"

I chuckled.

"You just wait till you get married. Then you'll understand... Whoa, whoa..."

"What?"

My knees were weak as I tried to get up; the pub was going round.

"I'm drunk, guys... Drunk stone-blind."

Someone laughed and slapped me on the back:

"But there's a good reason for it, no?"

"So another couple of drinks won't matter. Come on, stay! It's your party, remember?"

"Naw, let him go. Heck, if I had a hot chick waiting for me at home I wouldn't be wasting time here with you pricks." it was Lance again, provoking a chorus of laughter and sharp whistles.

Matt, the only guy in our clique who didn't drink, rose from his seat.

"I'll give you a ride home Tommy. Come."

"You're da man. Thanks. I'll see you guys around... Have fun!"

'Cheers!" they echoed, raising their glasses as Matt and I headed for the door.

The car was speeding down the crowded, brightly-illuminated streets of Beantown; I was feeling a bit sick - too many drinks, way too many - so to take my mind off the mess going on in my stomach I threw my head back on the seat, eyes closed, and concentrated on the radio.

------------------------

You can say by the way

She talks that she's my girl

You can say by the way

She walks she rules the world

You can see in her eyes

That no one is her chi

She's my girl

My supergirl

-------------------------

I smiled, as an image of Daria's face materialized before my closed -colored hair, wavy and soft; big brown eyes behind thin square glasses frames; full lips. Not exactly Miss Universe, some would say, but well, screw them then. For me, she's the best.

She's probably worrying about me, I thought. I've tried to call her from the pub, but could not get hold on her; then, during a somewhat weird conversation with Jake Morgendorffer, the battery died.

My cell rang about five minutes after my unsuccessfull attempt to call Daria.

"Tommy my man!" my father-in-law yelled enthusiasticly into the reciever. "Great news, dude... wow!... great news! Congrads!"

"Er... thanks Jake." I was a bit surprised by his call; pleasently surprised though. How did he know I won the case? "How are you doing? How's Helen?"

"I've been waiting for this day for years!" shouted Jake. "Helen's extatic! And just wait till Quinn hears about it!"

Okay, now he was overreacting. I mean I was glad my parents-in-law were supportive, but this was a little too much.

"Wow, Jake, cool it." I laughed. "You're making it sound like it's the greatest thing since, well I don't know..."

"Of course it is! It's..."

"Wait, wait. Who told you anyway?"

"Why Daria did."

"Daria? How does she know?"

"How does she know?" repeated Jake before bursting into a hearthy laughter. "Tommy, you kidder you! How does she know!" And then the battery died, cutting him off and leaving me puzzled.

How did Daria find out? I was too drunk to give it a thought. It must be telepathy or something of that kind. After all, she is my supergirl. I felt a warm wave flushing over me. Wave of tenderness and love for her. I felt an urge to do something for Daria. Buy her flowers or something... no, she doesn't like flowers. Or jewellery, fancy parfume or chocolate, for that matter. What would it be then?

I opened my eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of an around the clock supermaret's neon sign we were driving by.

"Matt."

"Yes?"

"Could you please drop me off here for a couple of minutes? Wanna buy something for Daria."

He nodded.

"Sure thing."

Any and all it took me about ten minutes, but the gift was worth it; I emerged from the supermarket clutching a white and red coffee mug with a quote from Franz Kafka's "The Metamorphosis" ("One morning, as Gregor Samsa was waking up from anxious dreams, he discovered that in bed he had changed into a monstrous verminous bug") on one side of it and appropriately, a big black bug drawn on the other. I was smiling from ear to ear as I dropped myself on the seat next to Matt. Daria's head over heels for Kafka. She'll like it.

-------------------------------

And then she'd say it's alright

I got home late last night

Well I'm a supergirl

And supergirls don't lie

And then she'd say it's okay

I got lost on the way

But I'm a supergirl

And supergirls just fly

------------------------------

"I'm home!" I declared in a loud, cheerful voice. I couldn't wait to embrace my wife, to share my happiness with her. "Daria, hon, I'm home!"

"Tom?"

I ripped the overcoat off, tossing it aside, dropped the breifcase and rushed across the hall to meet Daria who emerged from the living room. Wearing an oversized black T shirt ("Cats: Now and Forever" yellow writing on the front was proudly stating) and old worn-out jeans, her usually pale cheeks flushed, a small grin on her face, she looked so beautiful to me, so breathtaking, that I actually froze dead on my tracks staring at her. Daria cocked her head to the side, then snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Ground control to Major Tom! Hello?"

"Hon," I breathed out. "You're beautiful."

Her smile grew a bit wider.

"Well thank you, appreciated. Now Tom, there's something I want to tell you-"

I didn't let her finish; wrapping my hands around Daria's waist I lifted her off her feet and spun around, laughing and shouting rubbish in euphoria.

"Tom. Tom! Put me down."

Her voice was soft but firm. I obeyed, but tripped over my own foot and collapsed, pulling Daria on top of me. We landed on a soft fluffy carpet; Daria's glasses fell off her nose bridge. I was still hugging her tight and our faces were only inches apart.

"S-sorry," I giggled. "Are you okay?"

She winced slightly. "You're drunk."

"We were celebrating hon. My first case, and I won! I did it!" I reached out and pecked her on the lips. My wife's eyes softened as a smile returned on her face.

"Congradulations then. It's a honorable cause so I'll spare your life, but just this once... Anyway, once you hear the news you'll have some more reasons for celebration."

She tried to get up but I had a better idea.

"Later," I murmured, kissing Daria's neck. "Whatever it is, it can wait." My hand slipped down her waist and squeezed gently.

"Tom,let me go. Listen to me, it's important."

"Nothing's more important... than you... nothing..." overwhelmed with tenderness and desire I pressed her warm, soft body against mine, raining kisses feverishly on her neck, chin, lips, wherever I could reach.

"Tom, let me go. It's not a right time. Let me go, I mean it." Daria was struggling to get free, but still tried to sound calm and convinsing. "Just listen to me, you have no idea how important it really is. To-"

-------------------------------

And then she'd say

Than nothing can go wrong

When you're in love

What can go wrong?

And then she'd laugh

A night time into day

Pushing her fear

Further along

------------------------------

I forced my mouth on hers, silencing her... and a second later let out a muffed cry of pain and released Daria.

"What the hell was that for?!"

She got up on her feet and gave me an angry glare.

"I'm sorry Tom. I will be back when you're sober." she said flatly, turned on her heels and walked out. Mad

and confused, I crawled across the room, reached the desk Daria usually used to work at and pulled myself up, knocking her laptop to the floor in process. There were paper sheets neatly piled in the corner of the desk - probably an article she was working on; without looking I grabbed a few and pressed them to my bleeding lip. She bit me. Unbelievable.

"For goodness' sake, Daria!" I yelled. "What was that for?!"

There was no response.

"Daria?.. Daria!"

Silence.

I cursed. What on Earth does Daria think she's doing? I was merely trying to kiss her and in return she bites me and then storms out into the night. She'll surely return soon - she forgot her glasses and without them she's practicly blind, especially in the dark. But still... The day was ruined. I staggered back to the hall, blood still dripping from my hurting lip, picked up the breifcase, opened it and took the Kafka mug out. A minute passed; I was standing, staring down at the red and white mug in my hand... and then, in a sudden burst of fury, smashed it against the floor.

About forty minutes later I was getting worried when a phone rang.

"Excuse me, am I talking to Mr. Sloane?"

"Yeah," I grumbled, "Who's that?"

For a second, the reciever was quiet.

"Mr. Sloane, this is Dr. Corino, Beth Israel hospital. I'm afraid I have some rather bad news concerning your wife."

-------------------------------

And then she'd say it's alright

I got home late last night

Well I'm a supergirl

And supergirls don't lie

And then she'd say it's okay

I got lost on the way

But I'm a supergirl

And supergirls just fly

------------------------------

At first, I rushed down to the parking lot at the yard and spent about ten minutes running back and forth cursing and trying to locate my car. Then I remembered I left it near Big EZ. Then I ran back upstairs and called a taxi, which arrived in another quater an hour. All and all, almost an hour passed between 's call and my arrival to the hospital.

The doctor himself bumped into me in the hall - a small, dark-haired, fiftysh man in a white robe with a name tag pinned to his chest.

"Is she alright?," I demanded, grabbing him by the sleeve."Is she fine?"

"You're Mr. Sloane, I assume, " he said politely. "Follow me please."

As we crossed the hall towards the elevators, was telling me, "Fortunately, your wife haven't sustained any serious injuries. She did dislocate her left shoulder while landing, but other than that there are only a few cuts and a large bruise on her hip where the car hit her. However..."

My hands were clenched in fists of rage. Rage against myself, for being an ass and forcing Daria to walk out; rage against that prick who nearly killed her.

"Did they arrest the guy who hit Daria?" I interrupted.

"No Mr. Sloane, unfortunately he split from the scene of the accident.", replied Dr. Corino. I swore. "But there is something..."

He couldn't finish, however, as the elevator rocked softly, stopping at the fourth floor. As soon as the door opened I rushed into the corridor.

"Mr. Sloane, wait, I think you should..." the doctor called after me, but I paid no attention.

"Where is she at?"

"Ward seventeen, but Mr. Sloane..."

I didn't listen. Fifteen, sixteen... there it is. Ripping the door open, I stepped inside.

It was a small, neat room, lighted dingly with a bedside lamp. Daria was lying in the bed near the wall and if it wasn't for her dark hair tussled on the pillow I would have thought the bed was empty. Her skin was so pale, almost blending with the snow-white fabric of the pillow, the sheet, and the blanket. Her one arm was on the sling, the other resting on the blanket;her eyes closed.

"Da-" I started, but halted myself, assuming she was asleep. For a couple of seconds I stood looking at her, so small, so vunerable, wanting to hug and protect her, to tell her how sorry I was and how much I loved her.

Then, she opened her eyes.

I've never seen so much pain in a person's glare.

"Please go Tom,' she said quietly.

"Hon, I... I'm so sorry, I-"

"Go!" she screamed suddenly. "Leave me alone! Go!!"

I took a step back. I've known Daria for almost ten years and it was the first time she ever raised her voice.

"But-"

"Go!!!"

Shocked, I backed out of the ward.

--------------------------

And then she'd shout down the line

Telling me she's got no more time

Well she's a supergirl

And supergirls don't lie

And then she'd scream in my face

Telling me to leave, leave this place

'Cause she's a supergirl

And supergirls don't cry

-----------------------------

That's it. She hates me and rightfuly so. It was my drunken attempt to force myself on her that made her leave and nearly got her killed in the end... Dumbass! Drunken dumbass! I felt like kicking myself.

Dr. Corino came up from behind and took me by the elbow.

"Mr. Sloane," he spoke softly, "I am truly sorry about what happened. Pleace do accept my condolences. We will run some more tests tomorrow but appearently the young lady suffered no internal injuries and will be able to bear children in the future..."

I stared at him as if the medic had two heads. What was he talking about?

"Excuse me?"

"But you see Mr. Sloane, the baby..."

"What baby?"

Dr. Corino's eyes widened as he released his hold of my elbow.

"You mean you did not know? She did not tell you?" he muttered. "Mr. Sloane... Thomas... your wife was six weeks pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Song used is "Nobody home" by Avril Lavigne.

Don't own anything. )

Chapter 2 - Trent

"Okay, all of you isomniacs out there, if you're still with us the time is three thirty A.M. and you're listening to WKYD. Pulling an all-nighter with you is Trent Lane. We're about to wrap the third hour up, and then I'll be passing the baton to your favorite and mine, Lynn. She's drinking her coffee at the moment right here in the studio and is looking better than ever. On behalf of all our listeners, Lynn, you're the most beautiful girl in Seattle. And if you get me a cup from the machine I'll pronounce you the most beautiful girl in the whole state."

Lynn flashed me a smile from behind the glass devider, got up from her armchair and exited the room. I reached out for the CD.

"And as I enjoy my hot steaming cup of coffee I'll leave you meanwhile to sympathize with Avril Lavigne who finds nobody's home."

As the song hit I pulled the headset off and threw myself back in the chair, waiting for Lynn to bring the coffee.

-----------------------------

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

I couldn't help her

I just watched her make the same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

That's where she lies, broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

----------------------

I frowned. The memories were flowing back, kind of memories that can only haunt you in the dead of night. Shawn. Mickie. The open... Ah, damn it. I shook my head, trying to take my mind off it. What takes Lynn so long?

I reached into the pants' pocket for а cell phone, feeling a sudden urge to call Janey, just to check out on her. We haven't talked in a while; actually, my cell was off for about four days or so. My charger have died and until I bought a new one I had to save the battery.

"You have 5 new voice messages", the screen flashed. All were from Janey. One from two days ago, three from yesterday and one she left today. Weird.

"Trent, it's me. Call me back as soon as you can."

"Trent, how many times do I have to tell you to get yourself an answering machine at home? I've tried to call a million times but you were probably asleep. Call me back, please, it's urgent."

"God damn it, Trent! Turn your damn cell on!"

Fourth one - silence for a few seconds, and a quiet "damn it!". And finally...

"Trent. If you do not get back to me today, tomorrow I'll fly myself to Seattle and bust your fucking balls. If you wonder how serious I am, try me."

She spoke in a calm, quiet, cold voice; a voice my little sister only used when really, really mad. Wondering what was so urgent, I dailed her number.

"Hey Janey,"

About twenty seconds later I stuffed the cell back into the pocket and got up from the chair, just in time to bump into Lynn who came in with a white paper cup of steaming coffee in her hand.

"For God's sake, Trent! Look out!"

"Sorry. Lynn, get on air now. I'm going to Lawndale."

She stared at me, perplexed.

"Now? Trent, are you okay? Something happened?"

"Yes. Listen, I can't explain now, I really have to go. Will you cover up for me? You know, with the boss?"

"Sure," Lynn nodded, a worried look on her face. "When will you be back?"

"A couple of days probably, I'm not sure. And thanks. I'll see you later."

Giving Lynn a quick hug I hurried for the door, the song still sounding in my ears.

--------------------------------

Open your eyes and look outside

Find a reasons why

You've been rejected

And now you can't find what you left behind

-----------------------------------

Janey met me in the airport. It's been about а year and a half since we last met - she visited, since I was too lazy to drag myself all the way to Boston - but she haven't changed much, except that she now had her hair done up in a ponytail.

"And I thought I knew you," she said with a weary smile as we hugged. "I've only wanted to let you know what happened, but to think that you'd actually come down here..."

I shrugged.

"It's a special case, I guess. How is she?"

Janey sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Not good. Sits in her room, doesn't come out, doesn't even turn the lights on. Barely eats anything. It's been three days since they released her from the hospital and her folks took her back to Lawndale. She flat out refuses to see or talk to Tom. I went to Lawndale yesterday, skipped work to check on Daria, and I'm telling you, I freaked out. She just sits in the dark room, stares into space, but it's not what scared me. She is... you know... she is all like, I don't know, frozen. Very calm, very quiet. No emotions at all. If such thing happened to me, I'd be crying rivers and crawling up the walls, but Daria, she haven't shed a single tear. And she won't talk. Only "yes" and "no", but other than that you can't get anything out of her."

There was fear in Janey's eyes.

"I'm scared bro. I'm not a shrink but I can see there's something wrong with Daria."

---------------------------

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

That's where she lies, broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

---------------------------

The worst thing was, I knew she was right.

We stopped at Tom's. Poor guy was a wreck; as in, he was trying to put a brave face on, but rather unsuccessfuly. Overwhelmed with guilt and greif, Tom was pale and disoriented; he volountered to get us a drink, but managed to smash both glasses... After about an hour we continued to Lawndale.

"Hello, I'm..." I started when Daria's kid sister answered the door, but she nodded and gestured me to come in.

"You're Jane's brother... Tyler, right? I remember you. Hi."

"Uh... yeah." I said. "Sorry about what happened to Daria. It kinda took me a while, but I've only found out about it yesterday..."

"Thank you," she said seriously as she excorted me into the living room. "She's upstairs, if you want to see her. She'd appreciate it." the girl paused for a second, then added quietly, "I mean I hope she will. Daria's taking this thing very hard, she's kind of like in shock or something like that..."

"Yeah, I know. Janey told me."

"Oh, yes. She spent an entire day here, comforting Daria. It was very nice of her. When you see her please tell her how much we all appreciated it," she asked. I didn't remember Daria's sister like that. She was, from what I heard and saw, one spoiled brat. But then again, I haven't seen her for a good few years.

"I will, thanks... Er, is it yours?" I nodded at the guitar I've just noticed was leaning against the sofa.

"Dad's. He's retired now so he's picking up new hobbies to kill time." she said and tried to smile."You better be gone before him and Mom are back from the walk or he'll force you to listen to him play. And you don't want to go through that."

The door was not locked. I knocked and waited a couple of seconds before entering Daria's gloomy room. She was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees and looking right in front of her without blinking; her glasses lying beside her. She didn't even turn her head as I stepped in.

My heart ached. It was like a deja-vu. I've seen it before. A girl alone in the dark room, silent, distant, slowly slipping away.

-----------------------------

Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

That's where she lies, broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

-------------------------------

"Hey Daria."

She slowly turned her head to my direction, showing no signs of surprise. And kept silent.

"It's kinda dark in here", I said. "You wanna go outside?"


	3. Chapter 3

Song used is "Eternity" by Robbie Williams.

Don't own anything.

R'n'R,

God bless!

Chapter 3 - Jane

Tom was very tense as he sat in the car next to me. It was Trent's idea to take him to Lawndale with us. Tom actually objected at first - he was blaming himself for what happened and couldn't bring himself to face Daria; besides, he argued, she did not want to see him anyway. But Trent presisted and here we were now, sitting in my car parked across the street from the Morgendorffers' house.

There was something odd about Trent, the way he reacted when he heard about Daria. After I broke the news for him he kept silent for a few seconds, and then said simply "Alright, I'm coming over" and hung up. He then phoned me from the airport, asking if I could pick him up, and as I did, he insisted we pick Tom up and go to Lawndale. I suggested we first go to my place so he could rest, but he would have none of it. To tell the truth, I felt jealous for a moment. Ever since big bro moved out of Lawndale ( it was shortly after I left for college; a few months later Mystic Spiral broke up and Jesse and Trent picked up their stuff and headed for the West coast), he only visited twice, each time after re-scheduling the date about ten times; finally I've decided it would be easier for both of us if I would just come to Seattle myself. Now I was wondering if I should have let a car hit me too, had I known Trent would show up within hours...

Aw, get a grip Lane, what the hell is wrong with you?!

The sun was just beginning to go down, coloring the sky red and gold. The street was empty and quiet; the only sound was the rustling of the leaves above our heads and car radio quietly humming. Tom was drumming his fingers on his knee nervously; I was just staring at the Morgendorffers' house. Neither of us felt like talking.

Trent appeared about five minutes after he went in. He was leading Daria by the hand, like a child. Her other hand was on a sling. She was limp, somewhat hesitant, her head hung; Trent carefuly supported her by the shoulders as he sat her down on the porch.

"Tom, look."

With strained attention we both watched them settling down - Daria, dressed in a checked red and blue flannel shirt over a plain white T and blue jeans, and Trent in his green sweatshirt and baggy pants.

"It's better,right?" I heard his voice. Daria was silent, looking down at her knees, playing with her glasses.

"Things have changed around here, I see" Trent said. "Haven't been in Lawndale for God knows how long... Hey Daria, is your dad good on the guitar?"

No answer came. Trent cleared his throat.

"You know how Jess and I used to play in a band in Seattle, once we got there? "Heaven Ice Day", it was called. Kinda beats the "Mystic Spiral", right?"

No answer. Trent waited a few seconds, then carried on, his voice soft and husky.

"So anyway, there were Jess, me, and two local guys, Kevin and Shawn. We were-"

Daria said something, whispered to be correct, without looking up. In the car, Tom and I cocked our heads, bewildered and listening carefuly. From what I knew it was the first time in days she had said something that wasn't "yes" or "no". Trent leaned over to her.

"What's that Daria?"

"I said, didn't you work back then? I mean, I know you like your nap, so with both work and a band...", she said a bit louder, but still in a quiet, lifeless voice.

Trent laughed.

"Oh, an odd job here and there. And yes, it was hard at first. But it was before I fell on my current job."

"A DJ, Jane told me."

"Oh yes. It's funny, you know," my brother said, grinning a little. "Back in Lawndale I used to sleep all day and play music at night and I was called a bum. Those days I'm doing the same thing but now I'm being called a DJ and they pay me for it."

"Anyway," Trent continued, dropping his voice slightly. "We rented a crib together, the four of us. A large enough place. Shawn, he was sort of a leader of the band. As in, I was the lead singer there too, Shawn was on the drums. What I mean, he was always finding gigs for us, fixing us rides, even finding us groupies to spend time with after the shows... stuff like this. But he was an asshole. Grade A asshole."

Trent went silent,rubbing his chin.

"I haven't told Janey about it. Haven't told anyone, really," he continued after a while. "Shawn, he had a girlfriend. Mickie. She was your age, back then I mean, was just starting college. She came form some small town up north, near the Canadian border. Lived in a college dorm for a while but eventually moved in with us."

In the car, I raised my eyebrow, confused. I clearly remembered Trent telling me about that Mickie girl. Even showed me a pic once when I visited him.

"She practiclly saved us," Trent was saying meanwhile. "You know, four guys like us in one crib, it was a pig sty. There was all kinds of shit literally in layers on the floor. Bottles, dirty clothes, butts, pizza boxes, whatever you can think of. We were all living on beers and pizza. Mickie, once she moved in, cleaned the place up and cooked for us. Not that we made her to, of course. In the beginning we were practicaly begging her to lay off us and let us be." my brother laughed a little, then brought a hand to his mouth in a fit of cough."A few weeks later we were already bugging her to cook us this or that. What else, Mickie was straight edge, so she was really getting on our ass, trying to get us off drugs and booze. Nothing heavy. A joint once in a while, that's all. Still, it bugged her, so she kept fighting until she got us to get off of it. Us, I mean Kev, Jess and me. With Shawn... it was a different story."

Again, Trent went quiet for a second.

"She couldn't make us stop hitting the beers though," he smirked."Anyway,it was not only that. She would help us with the band, too. Like you know, the four of us are sitting down trying to write a song and then we get stuck. The words just refuse to come together. Nothing is rhyming. We're wrecking our brains over some line for an hour, then Mickie comes in, takes one look at the song, and finishes the line, finds a word, whatever. We all sit bummed out and she's laughing at us, saying" guys, you're the musicians around here, what's up?"

Even from the distance I could see a shadow of deep sadness falling over Trent's face. Staring into space with his eyes half-closed, it seemed like he was talking to himself when he spoke, "Mickie was... an angel, really. I know it sounds sappy, but I guess that's the word that could describe her best. She was always in a good mood... you know, this perky kind of girl,always willing to help with whatever she could... and she was so patient with us. She was pretty, with a great body, and tiny like you. Had hair like yours too, dark and wavy, and long... and-"

For a first time,Daria looked up at him.

"Did you love her?" she asked quietly.

"Yes... Not in a way you're thinking,though," Trent added hastily. It looked like Daria's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I loved her like I love Janey. Like I love you. To me, Jess and Kevin she was like a little sister. The one you want to protect and look after, you know? So we were on our best behavior when she was around. Dumped the weed 'cause she asked us to, too. There was one time I remember, it was her nineteenth birthday, we threw her a party in a local pub and played a "Hey Mickey" cover, just for her."

"Oh God." I said out loud and slapped a hand over my mouth,fighting back the laughter. Mental image of Trent rocking to the 80s pop hit made into a grunge number was too much for me to handle. Tom smiled a little.

Trent paused, rubbing his chin and frowning, then carried on.

"Now Shawn. As I said, he was an asshole. He was using her. Straight out using her. Mickie loved him with all her heart,and she believed he loved her back. Don't know why really. And he... remember I told you she was trying to get us to stop doing drugs and stuff? Every time she tried to talk to him about it he would yell at her, tell her if she didn't like him the way he was she could get the fuck out. Finally she got him to promise to stop, but he would still get high when she would leave for college. But you know, it's nothing. As I said, he was using her. Mickie's folks were sending her money and Shawn was milking her dry. He himself once told us he only kept her around for money and sex. That son of a bitch..."

Bewildered, frightened even, I watched Trent clench his fists. The last time I saw my brother angry at someone was... well never.

"We all felt like shit because of this. None of us had the balls to talk to Mickie about what Shawn was up to, and we've told him countless times to stop being a douche to her, but he wouldn't listen. Eventually, he began bringing groupies over to our place and doing them while Mickie was in college. And one day..."

Trent lowered his head, bangs of jet-black air fell down, hiding his face. His hands were now clinched together tightly.

"This was during one of those times when I had a job. Was flipping burgers at some fast food joint. Anyway, I came home at night and Jess told me that Shawn again brought some whore over to our place in the morning. Mickie decided to skip some classes so she came back early... She walked in on them, Shawn fucking that bitch in their room, on his and Mickie's bed. Then he let her have it. Just let it all out. He started yelling at her, told Micke he never loved her, that he only needed her for her folks' money and for sex. And then Shawn tried to throw her out, but Jess and Kevin stopped him. And Mickie, Jess said, she never uttered a word. She was so shocked, just stood there with tears running down her face and never said a thing.

That night, the three of us, we got on Shawn and beat his ass black and blue. Mickie wasn't there, she returned in her old room in the dorm, so she didn't have to witness that. Then we threw Shawn out on the street with all of his stuff. He was getting all the gigs for us, he was actually the one who kept the band going, but it just wasn't worth it. Haven't seen or heard from him ever since, and hope I never will."

Daria, silent, watched Trent as he kept clenching his hands together untill his knuckles turned white.

"We did visit Mickie in the dorm twice, were asking her to come back. She wouldn't listen... wouldn't react. She was... like you, like Janey described you were. Like I found you now. Just sat there, very calm,looking ahead without blinking. Barely spoke to us. But we thought she just needed time to get over what happened, so we stopped visiting her to give her some figured out she would be okay. And then,a week later, Mickie killed herself. Threw herself out of the window."

I gasped. Trent was right. That, he never told me about.

He turned to Daria and took her little hand in his.

"I'm not suicidal," Daria said, barely audible, avoiding eye contact. "Don't worry about me. I-I'm fine."

"Are you?"

She said nothing. Trent reached out and caressed her cheek, gently urging her to look him in the eyes.

"Mickie died because we were not there for her. She had no friends in the dorm, her folks were miles away from her, and me, Kevin and Jess abandoned her. She was left alone when she needed someone beside her and it killed her in the end. Daria, I want you to know that this time you are not alone. Me and Janey, we love you. Tom loves you. We want to help you. You do not have to go through this alone. Please, let us help you."

Daria bowed her head, her face now hiden behind a mane of hazel-colored hair. Trent was still holding her hand. For a minute, they were motionless, frozen in red and golden light of the setting sun. Then I noticed Daria's shoulders were shaking, trembling slightly. Trent seemed to noticed it too as he hugged her carefuly with one hand, drawing her closer, until her face was pressed into his chest. I swallowed hardly, unable to believe my eyes. Tom's hand squeezed mine; pale as a sheet, his face knotted, as if he was in pain.

Daria was crying.

----------------------------------------

Close your eyes so you don't feel them

They don't need to see you cry

I can't promise I will heal you

But if you want to, I will try

I'll sing this somber serenade

The past is done'we've been betrayed

It's true

Someone said the truth will out

I believe without a doubt

In you

-----------------------------------------

Trent was running his hand through her hair, still hugging Daria with the other and saying nothing; she was limp in his embrace, weeping quietly.

---------------------------------------

You were there for summer dreaming

And you gave me what I need

And I hope you'll find your freedom

For eternity

For eternity

---------------------------------------

Minutes passed. Finally, Daria looked up at Trent;he smiled at her.

"It's alright. Just let it go. It's alright."

"It is all my fault." Daria said, her voice trembling. "Tom wanted to male love to me, but I decided to play the Queen of England. Hard to get. The stupidest part is, I wanted him too, but I've decided to tell him about the baby first. You know how stuborn I can be. And then I walked out and..."

Again, tears were streaming down her face.

"Tom," she whispered. "He came rushing to the hospital and I couldn't bring myself to face him. Probably never will. How can I look him in the eyes now, knowing that I had killed our baby?"

In the car, Tom, as if being struck, threw himself back on the seat.

"You're wrong," said Trent softly and patiently, as his hand kept caressing Daria's hair. "You're so wrong. You didn't kill anybody. And it's not your fault. Not yours, not Tom's. The only one to blame here is that jerk that hit you with his car..."

Daria shook her head.

"Tom will never forgive me. He-" she didn't finish, again, burying her face in Trent's chest, crying. Still hugging her, my brother turned towards the car and looked straight at Tom.

Tears forming in my eyes now and unable to utter a word I watched Tom exit the car and slowly aproach them. Trent gently withdrew from Daria and whispered something in her ear. She looked up just as Tom stopped crouching in front of her. For a moment, nobody moved; time itself seemed to stand still as the street was drawning in crimson and gold. Then, Tom said something, leaned forward and ever so gently hugged Daria. Her hands rose up in the air hesitantly... and a second later wraped around his neck.

---------------------------------

Yesterday when we were walking

Talked about your mom and dad

What they did that made you happy

What they did that made you sad

We sat and watched the sun go down

Picked a star before we lost the moon

Youth is wasted on the young

Before you know it's come and gone

Too soon

---------------------------------

Trent got up and walked past them, heading for the car, a satisfied smile on his face. I was sobbing as I ran to meet him. I wanted to yell at him for not letting me be there for him all those years he had to live with that girl's death on his consciousness; I wanted to thank him for what he just did for Daria and Tom; I wanted to tell him how much I loved and missed him. Instead, I hugged him tightly, feeling my brother's heart beat.

"Hey Janey, do you mind? I need some air here," he wisecracked, hugging me back.

"You wiseass," I smiled through tears and lightly punched him in the shoulder. With Trent's hand still around my shoulder we turned to watch Tom and Daria in an embrace. Both were silent. Then Daria raised her head and looked at us over Tom's shoulder.

And smiled.

------------------------------

You were there for summer dreaming

And you are a friend indeed

And I know you'll find your freedom

For eternity

For eternity

-----------------------------------

The end.


End file.
